First date with a fighting spirit!
by Piacine
Summary: They've only been together for 3 months and hadn't any progress at all! Kanae finds a magazine for Kyoko when she has her first date with Ren. Kanae thought this would definitely help her, but Kyoko totally disagrees, "WHO WOULD DO IT ON THEIR FIRST DATE?
1. Magazine article love BOMBER!

**WARNING ALERT, WARNING ALERT... ****It's OOC... I think?**

**Enjoy!**

**First date with a fighting spirit! Magazine article; love BOMBER!**

**Summary; They've only been together for 3 months and they haven't done it yet! Kanae finds a magazine for Kyoko when she has her first date with Ren. Kanae thought this would definitely help her, but Kyoko totally disagrees "WHO WOULD DO IT ON THEIR FIRST DATE!"**

Kyoko was happily fiddling with her necklace given to her just this morning by her beloved boyfriend, Ren. They have been going out for 3 months and once the press has confronted about it, they were instantly named as the best celeb couple in Japan. And here sitting on the bench in LME with her bestest number one friend, Kotonami Kanae and her second bestest friend Amamiya Chiori! She rambled on about how Ren was so caring about her, giving her the eye that clearly shows he loves her and giving her lots of presents nearly every week. But there was just one thing missing, and that Kanae wants to ask her now!

"Hey, Kyoko..."

"Yes! Moko-san?" Kyoko happily replied, about to put on her necklace.

Kanae stared at Kyoko with a blank face, waiting for the moment to ask her, "Is that all he has done with you yet?"

Kyoko turned to her friend, blinking and feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. "Is- is that bad?" She asked. "How long have you been with him?" Kanae questioned again. Kyoko stared at her. "... 3 Months," and she was instantly talked over, "are you serious?" was the reply she got.

"Normally, couples would only start doing those kind of stuff for a week. You always brag about whether he drived you home or not... But it's been 3 months and that's it? Why?" Kyoko felt a little bad about what Kanae had said. "Why... you say." Kyoko repeated.

Chiori was also asking questions, "why haven't you two gone out on a date yet?" She sighed and Kyoko only answered, "be... because he's always busy with work..." Her voice became shaky and worried. She sweat dropped and started to think if they haven't gone on a date yet was really that bad.

"You can brag as much as you want, but you atleast got to say something more than just the nice things he has done for you." Kyoko fidgeted. "Like... what?"

With a very casual tone her friend exclaimed. "Like, making out or something." Kyoko immediately stood up. "I can't have sex yet! I've never been on a date!" Her face blushed crimson and just as she shouted that out, speak of the devil...

"Kyoko?" An awfully familliar voice spoke out. "GYAAAAH!" was the reply. "Oh.. it's Ren. D-... did you hear what I said?" She asked in a clearly shown nervous voice, and her two friends were giggling at the background. She gave them the glare. "Huh?" _Good, he didn't hear me, _she sighed in relief.

"I came by to give you this," Ren handed her a pink rectangular object, and instantly Kyoko beamed of happiness. "You dropped you're phone yesterday, I forgot to give it to you..." Kyoko puts back her phone in her pocket and happily thanked him. Then, she notice him being fidgety, covering his mouth and looking away from her. She blushed... "Uh, um... i-is something wrong?" _Maybe he did hear me!_

Ren hesitated, "You... could you please... not have you're picture of me as you're background?" At first Kyoko was confused... but not until long when she looked at her phone's picture as her wallpaper. _HE SAW IT! How embarrassing!_

After moments of an embarrassing moment, Ren bid his goodbyes to the girls. "Ren, you have work already?" Kyoko poked out of the door, feeling sad when he had to leave early. "I have a lot of shoots today, so I don't really have any free time, sorry... bye Kyoko."

Kyoko stared at his back when a very unpleasant feeling crept up behind her back of Kanae and Chiori snickering and giving comments. "You used to dislike him ages ago... but look at you two now..." Kanae teased. And then Chiori joined in. "Do you look at his picture when you feel lonely?" Kyoko blushed even more. "Hey, knock it off!"

Later...

Kyoko replayed what has happened with Kanae and Chiori, and thought for a long while about it. She sat outside on the bench in the park, waiting for a certain someone and while she waits she thinks a lot in her mind. _Yeah_..._ It's been three months, and right now I was completely denying it about the fact that I get lonely, but truth is, I do feel lonely sometimes... _She looked at the couple holding hands as they pass by. Smiling and sharing a scarf. _They look happy..._

"Kyoko!" Kyoko got startled by the calling out of her name, she turned up to see her boyfriend. "Sorry, I was late with work." Kyoko smiled and accepted his apology. Ren sat next to her and pulled out two bottle of drinks for the both of them. "So work's been busy lately, huh?" Kyoko asked as Ren sipped his drink.

"Yeah, I had a lot on my schedule and Yashiro-san was troubled by it with a lot of accepted job offerings, but he can handle it." _hold my hand... or spend more time with me._

"What time do you get off?"

"1am." _Does he think about me?_

"Hey, today-"

"Ah! I said no~" an interruption cut Kyoko's sentence by the two couples sitting opposite them, flirting.

"People are watching us, ta-kun~!" said the other girl. The touchy feely couple over there made Ren and Kyoko feel embarrassed. "It's okay," said the male, who was about to kiss the girl. "Just a little kiss won't hurt~" and that, Kyoko almost choked on her bottle. Two red faces is easily noticed on the two people. And that, Ren said he had to go. "Oh... yeah," _idiot!_ "I'm going home then. See you later, Ren," _we didn't get to talk much_ Kyoko painfully said to herself.

Ren paused, "K-Kyoko-san!" Kyoko flinched at that sudden yell, she turned to Ren as he was looking away, again. "Yes?"_ -san?_

Ren walked back towards her, when Kyoko stood looking at him when he struggles to say something to her. "Would you... like to go somewhere on Sunday?" now that was surprising... "Eh? uuhm, yeah, sure..." She replied. "Well, we haven't gone out yet so... and I'm free on Sunday," Ren scratched the back of his head, he was quite bashful and this was actually the first time Kyoko had seen this side of him, _how cute_.

"Yeah! Sure I will go," _Yay, now I can get to spend more time with him! _"See you later, Ren." Kyoko raised her hand and turned, walking back with a happy grin.

_I can't believe it!_

"Whoa! What? Seriously?" came the surprised Kanae. "That's great Kyoko-san." Chiori patted Kyoko's shoulder as she fiddles with her crossed fingers and love hearts dancing above her head. "Before, you had so much hatred towards love, but now look at you. You're like one of those disgusting teenage girls who ogle their eyes on Tsuruga-san." Kyoko pouted at that comment, "but I _am_ a teenager, Moko-san!" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah..."

"Well, anyway, it's good timing because I bought something perfect for you, Kyoko." Kanae handed out a magazine from her bag. Kyoko was terrified as she looked at the title, "**Lesson for nice ladies! Love BOMBER! You're first date, you're first night!**"

Her eyes shakes in horror. "What... what is this?"

"Well, you guys wont get anywhere without help... so I had to buy this once I saw this." - bought in a 99p store.

Kyoko jumped to yell, "Who would make out on their first date!" Now Kanae was starting to be like the President!_ It's like she want's us to do it right away! No... she DOES want us to do it right away!_

"Well, you never know, even if you don't want to, _he_ might..."

"Three months... he must be thinking about it," Chiori added on to the last comment.

Kyoko scrunched up the magazine and ran out of the room, blushing furiously, "STOP! There's no way that would happen!"

"She took the magazine..."

Both the girls sighed in unision as they lowered their heads. Until then Chiori realised something, "Wait, It's Sunday... Isn't that Kyoko-san's...?"

They both stared at each other, "...Oh."

Later at Kyoko's home...

"How could both of them assume that silly idea? What are they thinking?" Kyoko angrily shoved food in her mouth, "do they want us to do it that much?" Kyoko paused, and turned to the direction where her bag was. _No! Kyoko, it's just some stupid idea. There's no way... _

_"Even if YOU don't want to... ... HE might."_

Kyoko's heart pounded, wondering if that was really true. And with that, she stopped in the mid's of getting the magazine out. _What am I doing! No... Kyoko, this is just out of curiosity..._

"Well, as long as it's here, I might as well read it!" Kyoko said out loud, only using the excuse that she was curious_._

"Let's see..." she runs her index finger around the page, she answered some questions to do with their relationship.

"**1. Have you been together more than 2 months?**"

"Yes."

"**2. Been on more than 5 dates?**"

"No."

Kyoko looked at the sign next to it saying, "**If 'no', go to page 3**"

"..."

"**You're boyfriend is...**" She blinked.

"**A+=Horny level ****maximum**" Kyoko stared at this, "what..." and read more to it. "**Caution! His horniness level is beyond his limit! You must do something about it as soon as possible!**"

Kyoko stared in shock, _are you SERIOUS! _her hands trembled and her eyes widened in shock. _Wait..._ "Why am I taking a magazine article seriously!" She slammed the magazine closed.

_But... things have been rather quiet between us lately, maybe he was inspired by that couple? _She kept on reading anyway. _It's been three months..._ She flipped to the next page and read some more of the information, and there was one particular page that caught her attention.

"**His type and style: What kind of sex does he like? Dark and wild type**"

"... Huh, dark and... wild?" There was some more information, "**He likes wild and extreme violent play!**" Kyoko imagines the image of Ren ripping her shirt off, _"Don't play innocent!"_

'**_SLAM_**.' Kyoko shuts the magazine. **_THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!_**

* * *

><p>Wonder what will happen tomorrow on their date?<p>

Well, you guys will be looking forward to their first date ever! Especially Kyoko, But things did not go the way she expected it to be, or will it?


	2. First date!

**Thanks everyone for their lovely reviews! I'm so glad that I got this one done!**

**Enjoy!**

**First date with a fighting spirit!**

**First date!**

_In the end, I read the whole thing..._ Kyoko sighed as she drank her glass of water. "Excuse me, may I have more water please?" Kyoko asked as she raised her hand up to the waitress, "In a mug, if that's okay?"_ Damn, thanks to that magazine last night, I'm totally confused now._ "Sure."

_But... maybe just kissing... maybe..._ the door opened wide and jolted Kyoko from her state. A tall man wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses came in the cafe and called out her name. He sat down opposite her from the table. "Sorry, have you been waiting long?"

"N... no!" _Damn, Kyoko calm down!_

"Here's you're water, miss" A loud 'thudding' noise came from the jug of water, the waitress smiled and Kyoko smiled back with a nervous one.

"Ah... I'm kind of nervous..." she said as she held up the mug near her mouth. _This is embarrassing..._

Ren agreed in a nod, "Yeah, this is actually the first time we've been out since I was busy and all." Ren smiled an angelic smile that caught Kyoko off guard. She stared at him until the waitress came and asked Ren to give them his order.

Kyoko continue to stare at her boyfriend, still having that blushing face, she wondered, _maybe it's not just me... Ren seems nervous, too..._

Later on they went out to the streets to go out. They didn't particularly have anywhere to look at or want anything so they walked around the shopping centre for a while. Kyoko noticed something different about Ren. _He looks different today... is it because he's wearing his cap and glasses? _her eyes travelled to his chest, _He's strong... I wonder if he has large muscles..._ her eyes reached further down below and... she started blushing furiously. _BAKAA! _Ren notice this.

"Kyoko?" her heart skipped a beat, "WAAAH!" _I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I was staring at him! Am I a pervert?_ "Oh, it's nothing!" she shakes her hand repeatedly, "Nothing at..." she trips. She let a loud scream as she panicked of getting her face smacked on the floor, but her fate twisted and leaded to something even more unexpected.

Before Kyoko could even trip over, Ren's head turned as quickly as possible, he then grabbed her, letting his cap falling down, but... of all places, his hand landed on something soft and squidgy. "AAH!" Kyoko backs away, using her arms to cover her chest. Ren flinched and blushed, "I'm sorry!" he raised his hand up, "Sorry, It wasn't on purpose."

_He... he caught me off guard! _Kyoko slightly bended her back as her hands clenched between her chests, feeling her heart pounding rapidly and her lungs heavily breathing in and out. _But I shouldn't freak out over something so small... _

Kyoko turns her head to him ..._I need to be prepared for this occasion..._ suddenly, before Kyoko even realised, Ren's body hovered over her as a tight grip lands on her upper arm. _... Huh?_ Then, his body pushes her's backward and they landed behind the bushes as Kyoko's heart pounded very hard. She could feel panic rising up in her chest and she could hardly be able to breath.

Kyoko lied underneath him as he was onto all fours while Kyoko's head was in a mental state. "Wha-..." _NO WAY! _she grabbed his arm and tries to push him away.

"N-...no!" _don't tell me he's turned on!_ "Hey, what are you thinking? we can't do it here-" Ren's large hand covered her mouth as she makes a muffled noise. Ren slowly lifted him self up, still having his hand on her mouth and looked over the bushes.

"I thought I just saw Tsuruga Ren!" a girls voice was heard, "it must have been someone else," said the other. As two of the girls passed by, Ren sighed in relief and let go of his hand on Kyoko's mouth.

"Sorry Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren stepped up to let Kyoko get up. At the moment, she was utterly confused. "I noticed some girls noticed me somehow, but I had to keep my identity unknown or otherwise our date would be ruined." _Oh... so it wasn't because he was..._ Kyoko sighed in relief, thinking of how stupid she was of thinking Ren doing those kinds of things to her outside in public.

"I don't really want to get caught in public when we're on a date..." Ren said as he stairs before them, "... I know a place where we can have some privacy..." Ren scratched his head and looking away, "do you want to go?" _What? So he... !_

**_Does he mean...? !_**

* * *

><p>EEEEH? Does Kyoko think what she really think's going to happen? !<p>

Well, you'll have to find out on the next chapter, thank you everybody for you're favouriting and alerting! Very pleases me!


	3. Double date? NO!

**It's going to be a little short so bare with me.**

**First date with a fighting spirit!**

**Double date? ... NO!**

"I don't really want to get caught in public when we're on a date..." Ren said as he stairs before them, "... I know a place where we can have some privacy..." Ren scratched his head and looking away, "do you want to go?" _What? So he... !_

**_Does he mean...? !_**

* * *

><p>"I know the owner here, he gives me a huge discount. So we can relax for hours." Ren said, as he grabs the microphone. <em>WHAT?<em> Obviously they were going to karaoke, and Kyoko felt completely exhausted and her heart is tired out because of all the surprise, excitement has drained out._ I'm so pathetic!_

* * *

><p>"Well, five hours of karaoke is definitely exhausting."<p>

Kyoko nodded in agreement and giggled, "I really got into that love song at the end," Ren smiled in pleasure, "I know, the anime songs are really popular."

As the couple walked outside, they went off to the shopping centre again. Despite the fact that she had a really good time, she was still a little disappointed that they both had only went karaoke, _All we did was take turns singing_ she heaved out a sigh, not too loudly for Ren to hear, _I wish we could've spent some times talking at least..._

_I want to..._ Kyoko lifted her head up to see Ren as he was talking about getting something to eat, she stared at him, then his hands_ ... hold his hand..._

She clenches her hands as she feels determined to ask him to hold his hand. _He'll hold my hand... if I ask him, right?_ She furrowed her brows as she could feel heat rising up on her cheeks_. I have to ask!_

"Um... Ren..." she cried out, a little too loudly. Ren turned to his girlfriend, wondering what she needed, "Uh... hand...!"

_SAY IT_**_!_**

"Could I-!"

"-REEEN!"

"Oh, Yashiro-san." Ren turned to his manager as he runs up to them. _GAAAAAAHH!_ Kyoko dramatically falls down to the ground as her luck was not on her side. She comically cries in despair as she felt hope drained out of her._ You said you wouldn't want to interfere our relationship before... but now look at what you're doing, YASHIRO-SAN!_

"I called you, but you weren't at home." He said, unaware the fact that Kyoko's grudges were swirling around him.

"Why? what happened?" Ren questioned.

"Well... I actually have a favour to ask," the manager said, turning away with a bashful face. "What is it?" Kyoko curiously asked, thinking why the hell he would be interrupting their first date.

"Well..." _Hurry it up!_ "I want you guys to accompany me to a bar..."

Ren blinked and then smiled, knowing perfectly well that Yashiro was going with his partner, Aki Shouko, and that he wouldn't want to go alone. It would be sort of like a double date if they went.

Meanwhile, Kyoko didn't really want to come, since they wont be spending time alone together. Yashiro continued, "so... do you mind?" _YES! We're on a date today!_

Ren turned to Kyoko, "What do you want to do, Kyoko?" the girl flinched, unable to say out her true thoughts.

"It's... ...fine..."

"We'll go then."

* * *

><p>Should I tell you the real truth or should I lie? ...<p>

... Whatever...

I purposely updated this kinda late (sorry to all) because I want to end this story on a certain day that's coming up in about a month and it'll be really great on that day! Thank you for you're patience.


	4. Totally wasted

**I'm very sorry guys for the delay, a lot has been going on for the past few weeks and I'm really tired. I have been very busy with school work and GCSCs has been coming up lately, so I wont be able to have the time to update as often. But don't worry, I won't be giving up on my stories!**

**First date with a fighting spirit! Chapter 4**

**Totally wasted**

_I'm so stupid!_ Kyoko comically cried as her hands shake while holding on her drink. _I didn't want him to hate me... so I couldn't say no!_ Kyoko tortured herself while her boyfriend and friends chattered. While the three talked, Kyoko was frustrated, so she tightened her grip on her drink and gulped a mouth full of beer.

_... I mean, he should've refused instead of putting me on the spot like that!_ Kyoko's head became hazy and her vision blurred, becoming completely red on her face, the other noticed.

"Kyoko, you're drinking too much."

"WHAT?" she shouted in a grumpy voice. She's clearly wasted as she waved her hands up to the bartender for another refill.

"Does Kyoko-chan have drinking problems?" asked Ren's manager. Ren completely denies it, its rare for Kyoko to drink heavily though.

"Shut up, baldy." Kyoko glared at him, and the manager only flinched in surprise. "You kids shouldn't be drinking. I'm gonna tell on you!" they all sweat dropped. _But we're all older than you... and it's you who shouldn't even be drinking too much._

Kyoko turned to Shouko. "Shouko, tell me the funniest joke in the world!"

"M-me?" she flinched, now it's her turn, "uuhm... the futon flew-!"

"-Die."

Ren quickly stopped her from drinking too much, she was getting way too out of hand and her face is getting red. "Kyoko, stop drinking! You're already so red!" she wasn't listening. She suddenly zooms in to his face and gave him a sadistic glare, "haaaah~?" Ren flinched backwards. "It's you're fault that I'm red!" now he's really getting scared. "Wha?"

She stared at him and hiccuped out his name. Ren was getting nervous as she moved a little closer to his face.

_...If I don't make the first move..._ Kyoko stood up from him as her chair rattles backwards and paused _...Nothing will happen! _Ren was confused. Then suddenly, she pounced above him and grabbed his body to the ground_._

"REENNNN!"

"Whoa!" he screamed, very surprised to what she is doing. He unintentionally grabbed the bottom of her chin with his palm and pushed her face away as she was forcing her face close to his. "Someone! Stop her!" a friendly manager as he is, Yashiro only stood and watched with a blushed face and sparkling eyes with what's going on. His face clearly showing how excited he was of the scene before him.

"Shit!" he cursed, as Kyoko tightened her grip on him even more.

Then, Kyoko turned her face to him with a complete calm expression on her face. "Ren..." she whispered, "I..." she gently touched his cheeks as she moved a little closer. "W-...what," Ren stuttered. "Ren, I want..." Kyoko moved closer and closer until she felt something pushing out something hot through her throat.

"_BLEECH~_"

"SHE PUKED!"

"Quickly! Go get a bucket!"

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry," she cried. Feeling very shameful for doing that to her boyfriend. Especially on their first date.<p>

"It's okay," Ren said as he washes his shirt at a nearby tap in the park.

After the whole commotion, the two couples were kicked out because of the ruckus so they were left outside. Later, Yashiro and Souko left together leaving Kyoko and Ren in the park.

Ren turned as he was finished washing his clothes, and noticed Kyoko's depression. He walked over to her at the bench, kneeled down and placed his warm palm on her forehead, "how'er you feeling?" he asked, notcing her little red cheeks were still there.

"I'm okay," she replied, feeling a little exhausted. _My head hurts a little..._

"I'm taking you home." _Eh?_

"I'm worried, so I don't want you to feel any worse." he said as he quickly dries off his shirt.

"I-I'm fine" Kyoko replied _I don't want to leave already! _"No your not, Kyoko. You look pale."

Kyoko stood up from the bench to protest, she panicked and didn't want to end the date already since that this was not the type of first date she wanted. She wants to spend more time with him and get a proper romantic date with him, and she's not going to leave it like this!

"Kyoko, you mustn't stay out like this when your sick, so come home," he tried to gently hold her wrist as she was forcing her hand away from his to continue to stay out there. "Now, c'mon." _Why?_ Kyoko felt like she was about to cry. "...No."

"I said I'm fine!" she slapped his hand away, until she realised what she had done. Ren stared at her.

"...Why... are you taking me home?" she asked in a heart breaking voice, not looking in his eyes. She wanted to spend more time with him, it's as if a first date doesn't mean anything anymore.

"Why..." he repeated, "because it's getting dark and your sick, it's normal to go home now," clearly confused to why she wanted to stay here in the cold at night.

She sobbed once, then twice, and her eyes became teary when she let out a cracked voice, "...but, then... was it even worth going out?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ren continued to stare at her. As his expression became stiffer, and he slightly frowned.

"... Because... we're a couple," Kyoko's voice cracked, trying her hardest not to cry in front of him.

_I was... _"This is our first date!" _...so excited... _"But it's like we're just friends!"

Ren stared at her again, looking at her blushed face and tears began to be noticed. "... Are you... frustrated?" Kyoko blushed even more and her heart pounded loudly. _He only just noticed now?_

Her eyes started to pour down her cheeks and she shaked in anguish and sadness. "Idiot!" She then ran away leaving Ren at the park. _I hate this!_

_He asked me to be his girlfriend, before he was so happy! But he's always working and has no time for me! _She ran as fast as she could, noticing Ren was catching up on her.

_What kind of relationship is this? It's been three months and all we ever do was when he drives me back home together! And why doesn't he hold my hand when we're dating? _Kyoko ran and ran to the town centre. She felt sick, staggers to the nearest alley way and leaned on the wall.

Kyoko kneels down as coldness crept up on her, she began to tear up again. _But... can this really be called a relationship?_

* * *

><p>Ooooh... is Kyoko going to give up on Ren?<p>

Welp, alert this story to find out on the next chapter!


	5. Who'd knew?

**Heya! I'm back and enjoy! ... That's it.**

**First date with a fighting spirit! Chapter 5**

** Who'd knew?**

I continued to sit in the dark, cold alleyway. I was still replaying what had just happened a little while ago and I just couldn't get over it. Ren must be looking for me. Great, now I'm feeling guilty! I'm such a horrible human being in this world! I buried my head in my crossed arms. Why did God create me?

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't be bothered to cover myself up from the cold air surrounding me. I was too tired and too restless to do it. As I stared into space, I didn't notice the dark shadows that was drawing near me.

"Hey... isn't that the actress Kyouko-chan?" a masculine voice was overheard which alarmed me.

"_Shit!_" I cursed silently under my breath and moved away from the approaching group of men.

"Oh yeah! Wow, it's the first time I've seen her in person!" the other man said, smirking at me, "I wonder what she's doing here?" I kept silent and tried to look seem uninterested, but failed terribly. I had to come up with a plan to get away from these strange men.

The group formed a small circle and chatted, each of them glancing at me. I felt something bad is going to happen to me. Now's the chance to run away while they're talking and get away from them! Unfortunately, another man, a very built up one in fact, harshly grabbed my arm (ouch!) to keep me from escaping. Quickly, each of them grabbed my and pushed me to the hard cold ground and tried to grip on my jacket and pull it off.

"H-hey! Get you're hands off me!" No!

"Stop it!"

A man standing and watching me as I struggled my way out of this, held out his phone and positioned the black rectangular object to capture pictures of me.

He smirked as he took snapshots and each flash captured Kyoko's horrified expression and showed a lot of her skin than it should be. "With this, I can sell these and make some money!"

I have no strength! I wanted to cry out for help, but seeing as I am in right now, I was too scared to cry out now. Who are they?... Somebody...

"NOOO!"

"_Whack!_" huh?

"Who did that?" shouted the man as he held the bump on his head.

There standing before them, as the full moon shined behind a dark figure, holding a large broken pole that leaned onto one shoulder, the group could feel the atmosphere turning cold and chilly.

"If you go any further, I'll have to put you to sleep." Everyone could somehow feel that the mysterious dark figure was giving a sadistic smile as the gang moved backwards in fear of who it was, I felt a twinge of hope, relief, and most of all, safe by the familiar voice that echoed in the alley way.

As the light shown across the mysterious (but yet to be revealed) voice and figure, listening to the most important and dearest voice, I could not help but smile. But at the same time, I had the feeling of fear and horror as the figure moved to where light was shining, revealing none other than Tsuruga Ren.

"T-T-Tsuruga Ren!" one cried out as he stuck his index finger straight out. "Wh-... why is he here?"

Everyone stood still to wait till the large actor to give a response. I could feel that Ren is going to pull 'that' out. Oh no...

Don't tell me!

Ren gave his brightest, most shining glittering smile, his face was surround by a bubbly, glittering atmosphere, except the background didn't compliment his smile as a huge dark aura surrounded his body.

One look and you can tell that Tsuruga Ren is in full rage right now.

"No one... dares to touch my woman." He said in his low murderous voice.

Before I knew it, the (sissy) group went crying to their mums by just looking at Ren's face. Even I was a tad scared. Just a tad. Well... okay, I was _really_ scared. And after they left, the look he gave me caused me to flinch and made me whimper and shrink like a shivering puppy.

"Th-...thanks..." I wasn't sure what to say, so I only thanked him. But suddenly he grabbed my arm, lifted me up and he gave me an intense glare. Oh well... _shit_. He's angry. Duuh~! Stupid Kyoko, it was your own fault for making him angry in the first place since you just ran off and ditched him.

After moments of silence, he finally spoke. "You know what day it is don't you?" He asked... more like a demand statement. Either way, I didn't know what he was talking about.

And before I knew it, he held up both of his hands behind my neck. I panicked and closed my eyes, thinking if he was about to strangle me. But, actually, when he moved his hands away, I felt a cold string of mettle on my neck and I heard a_ "jingle"_.

I cracked one eye open and saw before opening the other, that it was a neckalse around my neck with a little cute heart in the middle. I stared at it before looking up at Ren's face.

"This is..." He stared back at me, and gave a pathetic sigh indicating that there was something obvious that I had missed.

"You completely forgot what day it is didn't you?" I continued to stare, not getting a clue of what he is saying.

He gave me a pathetic look and said, "It's your _birthday__._"

Oooooh...

Wait...

"WHAT?" It is? I shouted.

He sighed, again. Before shooking his head as if to say, _"Baka."_

How could I have forgotten! Sure I was busy thinking about the date last night but I how can I forget my birthday that only happens once a year? I'm so stupid! I mentally slapped my self.

I looked at my necklace again before looking back up and smiled. Then he started.

"I was saving some money to get you that necklace since your birthday was coming up soon, and I wanted to take you out." He said, as he looked away. Oh... so that's why he was busy. "I was... actually waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you." He said honestly. I looked to stare at his eyes. I felt so stupid and guilty and regretted what I did to him earlier. I looked down in shame.

He was thinking about me after all...

"But," he continued which I had thought he was finished when he gave me a stare. "You forgot your own birthday and had perverted thoughts instead." I flinched in shock and embarrassment as soon as he said that. He knew... oh Kyoko, your too readable!

"S-...sorry..." I replied weakly before dropping my eyes to the ground. Still embarrassed.

"You know, I also wanted to do things too," he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, "but I get nervous when I'm with you." He told me honestly. I quick thought ran the back of my head. Seriously? THE Tsuruga Ren, the number one hottest celebrity and the best actor in Japan is getting _nervous_ because of a girl? I smiled to myself and felt a little proud.

"I like you..." I looked up and smiled. "A lot." He's so cute.

I giggled in front of his face and I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

I held both his cheeks before giving him a deep kiss on the lips after saying "Thank you."

I guess we can take things slowly...

Looks like I'm loved after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much everyone for their lovely reviews! :D Honestly, I enjoyed writing this! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading! ^^<strong>


End file.
